


Оверштаг

by Likoris



Category: Alta Mar | High Seas (TV 2019)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris
Summary: По прибытию в Рио, Эва пытается поймать попутный ветер, но сделать это оказывается не так просто.
Relationships: Nicolás Vázquez/Eva Villanueva (Alta Mar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Оверштаг

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на песню "Корабли" Димы Колдуна
> 
> Овершта́г (овер-штаг) — поворот, при выполнении которого курс корабля пересекает направление ветра, при этом корабль пересекает линию ветра носом.

_На расставание закроем глаза мы_  
_Но не закрыть души_  
_В сердце моём будут новые раны_  
  
Но, наверное, не очень скоро.  
  
Бразилия внезапно настраивала на рабочий лад, произошедшее во время перехода требовало переосмысления, а личные переживания отходили на второй план. Гулять по городу Эва предпочитала по утрам, пока тенистые улицы не многолюдны, а магазины в основном закрыты, и можно спокойно предаваться собственным мыслям, не боясь врезаться в кого-то из прохожих. Ей нравилось выбирать разные маршруты, постепенно узнавать новый для себя город и пытаться найти ответ на вопрос — готова ли она остаться здесь жить. По сути, с Испанией ее ничего больше не связывало — у нее не осталось там ни родственником, ни любимого, ни даже подруг. Семейный бизнес был давно продан, и даже собственные воспоминания казались уже не такими важными, ведь часть из них была омрачена открывшимися во время путешествия обстоятельствами.  
  
А еще Эва много думала: о теперь уже точно покойном отце, которого они похоронили два года назад, но который был жив все это время, об опять пропавшем нацистском золоте, полученном отцом за проданных людей, о дяде Педро, который пытался это самое золото украсть, причем не единожды, о доброй, заботливой Франческе, которая оказалась убийцей. Время, проведенное на "Барбаре Браганзе", которая на всех парах несла их из Испании в Бразилию, оказалось слишком богатым на события, Эва оказалась не готова к тому, что ее собственная жизнь будет позакрученней любого детектива, какой она когда-либо смогла бы придумать. И если, будучи в гуще событий, она в силу своей натуры просто не могла пустить все на самотек, снова и снова вмешиваясь в происходящее, то теперь, когда большая часть проблем осталась позади, ей остро хотелось разложить все по полочкам, понять, как ко всему этому относиться.  
  
Всю свою жизнь она очень любила отца и даже восхищалась им, она искренне горевала, когда он инсценировал свою смерть, и так же искренне обрадовалась, когда узнала, что он жив. Она до последнего не хотела верить, что торговля людьми — именно его рук дело, а не дяди Педро с доктором Рохасом. Даже когда все указывало на то, что она заблуждается, перед самой собой она продолжала его оправдывать, продолжая верить в собственноручно созданный образ. Она так боялась разбить себе сердце, что верила даже тогда, когда уже не оставалось ничего, во что можно было верить, и только когда сомнения окончательно и бесповоротно завладели ее сознанием, она смирилась с этой отвратительной мыслью и постаралась на некоторое время выкинуть его из головы. Она пыталась уверить себя в том, что ее отец погиб еще два года назад в автомобильной аварии, а монстр, которого они повстречали на корабле — на самом деле другой человек. Но даже при всем богатстве своей фантазии она не могла убедить себя в этом. И вот теперь, оставшись наконец в одиночестве, она пыталась все переосмыслить, понять, как на самом деле к этому относится, и как ей дальше жить.  
  
Но как Эва не старалась, мыслями она все равно то и дело возвращалась к Николасу. Оно было и понятно — слишком много времени на "Барбаре Браганзе" они проводили вместе, слишком он был связан со всем произошедшим.  
  
Хотя это и было полным профессиональным крахом, но Эва не знала, как словами описать то, что чувствовала к Николасу. Она могла придумать, наверное, с сотню подходящих эпитетов, но ни один из них не отображал всего букета противоречивых чувств, который поселился у нее в душе. Всю свою недолгую жизнь она старалась не позволять чувствам брать верх над разумом, и то, что произошло между ними, абсолютно не укладывалось в ее картину мира. Она не знала, как заставить свое сердце перестать ускоряться от одной мысли о нем, как перестать иногда плакать по ночам. Как перестать думать о нем.  
  
_Может, прощаться уже слишком поздно_  
_Истины не поймешь_  
  
Эва не знала, как теперь относиться и к себе после всего произошедшего. И если в начале их отношений все было легко и понятно, то после известия о том, что жена Николаса жива, все стало иначе. Но если и было в их отношениях что-то постоянное — это взаимное притяжение, которому она никак не могла противостоять. Начиная с того самого вечера, когда они только вышли из Испании, когда они впервые вместе танцевали, заканчивая расставанием перед прибытием в Рио — Эва не могла сопротивляться той неведомой силе, которая тянула ее к этому мужчине. Подумать только — всего за день до этого она сказала дяде Педро, что не представляет, как можно решиться ради мужчины на столь отчаянный поступок, как продажа семейного бизнеса, а теперь сама была готова гораздо на большее, вот только не понимала, на что именно.  
  
Временами ей приходили в голову глупые мысли — попросить Фернандо устроить ее работать на судно. Вот только она не представляла, кем могла бы быть, да и капитан Аггуире вряд ли обрадовался бы, увидев младшую Виллануэва среди своей команды. Слишком самостоятельная и несговорчивая, она не признавала авторитетов и не умела подчиняться приказам. Эва всегда относилась к себе достаточно самокритично, чтобы понять, что из-за своей упертости доставила немало проблем, пусть в итоге и оказалась права. Но хуже всего было то, что иногда, особенно после бессонных ночей, такой выход из положения ей казался вполне нормальным.  
  
Нет, головой она понимала, что им нельзя видеться, что время лечит, и однажды они забудут друг друга... Но как пережить это время — не представляла.  
  
Она много писала, вкладывая в героев собственные переживания, так что запланированный детектив уже начал напоминать любовный роман. Она много гуляла по городу, помогала сестре с обустройством нового дома, она старалась выматывать себя, надеясь, что к вечеру у нее просто не останется сил, и она отключится. Но все равно — нет-нет да проводила ночи, маясь на мокрых от пота простынях, не имея никакой возможности уснуть.  
Она знала, что это неправильно, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.  
  
И даже когда месяц спустя после прибытия в Рио она увидела в одном из продуктовых магазинов мужчину, очень похожего на Николаса, ее сердце против воли учащенно забилось, а дыхание перехватило, хотя она была практически уверена, что это не может быть он, ведь еще за день до этого "Барбара Браганза" была в море. Но в следующий момент он повернулся — и воздуха окончательно перестало хватать.  
  
Но ей, конечно, не могло так повезти. Потому что секунду спустя он развернулся, и Эва поняла, что все было бесполезно. Что зря она старалась не думать, зря надеялась, что сможет вернуться к прежней жизни, потому что притяжение никуда не делось. Лишь чудом она смогла заставить себя устоять на месте, а не броситься тотчас в его объятия. И она не знала, кого больше ненавидела в тот момент — себя или его.  
  
— Эва? — ей показалось, или его голос действительно дрогнул?  
  
— Николас, — Эва кивнула и деловито прошла вглубь магазина, понимая, что разворачиваться и уходить сейчас совсем глупо. — Не знала, что вы в порту.  
  
— Причалили вчера поздно вечером, — Николас устало улыбнулся, и только сейчас Эва поняла, что он все еще одет в форму, на которую она в первый момент не обратила никакого внимания.  
  
— С возвращением, — она улыбнулась, всеми силами надеясь, что не выглядит слишком счастливой, впрочем это было маловероятно, потому что все, что она чувствовала в этот момент — жгучую обиду на то, что она не знала о его прибытии, в то время как жена сейчас наверняка ждала Николаса.  
  
— Я скучал, — Николас протянул руку, явно собираясь приобнять ее, но Эва успела его остановить. Она точно не была готова к объятиям, ведь даже это мимолетное прикосновение вызвало волну мурашек. Боже, как она скучала по его прикосновениям, по его сильным и удивительно нежным рукам, которые так часто касались ее за время их совместного путешествия. Она скучала по звуку его голоса, по его запаху, по серьезному взгляду и, конечно же, по его улыбке.  
  
В этот момент как раз подошла ее очередь, и это позволило ей проигнорировать его последние слова. Она все равно не знала, что отвечать: разум подсказывал ей одно, а сердце — совершенно другое.  
  
Эва выбирала выпечку, спиной чувствуя его взгляд и молясь, чтобы он наконец ушел. Она могла чувствовать его дыхание на своей коже, слышать запах его нового одеколона — так близко он стоял. Внезапно она почувствовала неловкость, ей пришлось трижды повторить, что она хочет купить, ведь ее и без того не слишком идеальный португальский теперь звучал окончательно странно. Она ненавидела себя за свое поведение, за то, что не могла заставить себя не нервничать.  
  
— Как у тебя дела? — терпеливо дождавшись, пока она наконец расплатится и заберет пакет со своими покупками, спросил он. Как джентльмен, он стоял на расстоянии руки, но она все равно отступила на шаг назад, хотя ей и не хотелось этого делать.  
  
— Нормально.  
  
Они вместе вышли из магазина на улицу.  
  
До того как зайти в магазин, Эва гуляла по городу, надеясь найти подходящие декорации, в которые смогла бы поместить своих героев, но теперь ей это показалось глупым, и не зная, куда идти, она быстрым шагом повернула в сторону дома.  
  
— Как твоя книга? — продолжал допытываться он, поравнявшись с ней.  
  
— Нормально, — повторила она, сцепив зубы, и опять ускоряясь. Эва была противна сама себе — она привыкла смотреть проблемам в лицо, привыкла решать их, она даже нашла в себе силы пойти к отцу, когда нуждалась в помощи. И впервые в жизни она убегала, причем по настолько ничтожному поводу, как любовь.  
  
— Эва, да постой же ты, — он схватил ее за руку, как не раз делал, когда пытался ее остановить, вот только сработало это впервые. Она застыла как вкопанная, глядя на его руку на своем запястье, боясь поднять взгляд и увидеть его глаза — или ему показать свои. Она знала, что все, что она чувствует, написано у нее на лице, и хотела хотя бы попытаться это скрыть.  
  
_Силы во мне остаётся немного_  
_Чтобы тебя держать_  
_Слово одно и молчать у порога_  
_Что-то ещё решать_  
  
Эва была пока не готова.  
  
— Нам не стоит видеться, — проговорила она, едва шевеля губами, все так же упорно не отрывая взгляда от его длинных пальцев.  
Эва вырвала свою руку, и, так и не подняв головы, убежала к собственному дому, до которого оставалось меньше квартала. Она так и не рискнула обернуться, боясь, что передумает.  
  
Неделю спустя она так и не пришла в норму: она окончательно перестала писать, почти перестала гулять, а если и выбиралась в город — старалась выбирать маршруты как можно дальше от проклятой булочной, но зачастую, не удержавшись, все равно проходила мимо нее. Вначале она старалась как можно больше времени проводить у Кэролайн, но очень быстро устала от вопроса, все ли у нее в порядке, и перестала ходить и туда. В четырех стенах было невыносимо, но Эва знала — она не сможет себя сдержать при следующей встрече, поэтому и старалась отсрочить ее, как могла. Она ненавидела себя, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Она боялась. Нет, не его, а самой себя, своей реакции, которую едва могла контролировать и которая уже едва не подвела ее однажды. Она боялась своего желания, помешательства, боялась того, на что могла решиться, и того, к чему это могло привести. Как же все было просто, когда они не знали, что жена Николаса жива, и как же теперь все запуталось...  
  
Однажды вечером она выбралась на очередную прогулку — весь день перед этим она упорно пыталась закончить главу, но в итоге не написала и страницы, и была, мягко говоря, сильно недовольна собой. Она все больше понимала, что дальше так продолжаться не может, и надо что-то решать. Она даже рискнула поговорить с Фернандо насчет должности помощника детектива на "Барбаре Браганзе", но он, естественно, был против. Да и в глубине души она понимала, что это к лучшему.  
  
Она бы хотела жить в другом мире, где женщины могли бы выбирать ту работу, которую хотели. Где ей не надо было бы стесняться своих чувств к Николасу, где она наконец чувствовала бы себя по-настоящему свободной.  
  
Эва никогда не зачитывалась историческими любовными романами и никогда не была очарована прошлым, ее натуре претило то положение, которое занимали женщины в прошлом, да и в настоящем тоже. Но, к сожалению, мир, в котором она жила, был слишком далек от идеала, и их отношения в этом мире были абсолютно неприемлемыми. Значит, однажды ей придется поставить точку, и сделать это следовало как можно раньше.  
  
От принятого решения настроение испортилось еще больше. Сколько бы Эва ни убеждала себя, что это правильно, сердце просило другого. Она заранее знала, что проведет не одну ночь без сна в попытках свыкнуться с мыслью, что больше не увидит Николаса, что больше не будет с ним.  
  
Эва была так поглощена своими мыслями, что не заметила человека, стоящего в тени ее дома, и только когда он подошел, обратила внимание — а в следующий момент уже плакала у него на плече.  
  
Она была не готова.  
  
_Нам в темноте хватит света ночного_  
_Губы ответ найдут_  
  
Две недели спустя она стояла на причале и смотрела, как "Барбара Браганза" уходит в море. Где-то там, на капитанском мостике стоял Николас, и хотя она не могла его видеть, но знала, что он смотрел на нее. Наверное, где-то в этой толпе сейчас была и его жена, но это было не важно. Она всей душой хотела бы сейчас уплыть вместе с ним, но пока это было невозможно.  
  
Эва снова и снова вспоминала тот вечер, когда он ждал ее у дома. Когда их губы устали от поцелуев, они вошли в квартиру, и Эва решила заварить чай. Она украдкой старалась рассмотреть Николаса, отмечая новые морщинки, чрезмерную бледность и начавшую серебриться в волосах седину. Она видела практически ту же картину, что наблюдала каждый день в собственном зеркале, и в этот момент, наверное, впервые поняла, почему Кэролайн так настойчиво уговаривала ее обратиться к врачу.  
  
Засмотревшись на Николаса, она едва не облила руки кипятком и выронила крышку от чайника. Он, конечно, тут же оказался рядом, словно за время их расставания так и не отвык спасать ее. Но вместо того, чтобы заварить чай, он отложил заварку и уселся на стул — только сейчас Эва заметила недовольно поджатые губы и напряженные плечи. Никогда раньше, даже во время службы, она не видела его таким.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросила она, чувствуя, словно ныряет в ледяную воду, но ответа все равно не получила. — Не молчи, — попросила она, нисколько не стесняясь умоляющих нот в своем голосе, хотя раньше она себе бы такого не позволила.  
  
Она привыкла полагаться на него, привыкла к откровенности, и однозначно не хотела это менять.  
  
— Я не хотел тебе говорить, пока все не закончится, — он посмотрел на нее снизу вверх, и она, не выдержав напряжения, отвернулась. — Я подал на развод, но…  
  
Он замолчал, явно ожидая ее реакции, и она постаралась сделать свою улыбку чуть менее широкой, более приличествующей услышанной новости, но, кажется, не смогла, потому что когда она развернулась, он тоже широко улыбнулся ей в ответ, а потом резко встал и шагнул к ней, словно собирался обнять, но наткнулся на невидимую стену.  
  
— Не все так просто, она не хочет разводиться, так что все может затянуться… — он говорил серьезно, отрывисто, словно слова доставляли ему физическую боль. — И нам, наверное, не стоило бы видеться это время… — он на секунду замолчал, а потом продолжил куда громче, чем раньше: — Но гори оно синим пламенем, я не мог без тебя.  
  
И обнял ее так крепко, что Эва почувствовала себя куклой в его сильных руках и постаралась не расплакаться, хотя глаза щипало так, словно в них дул ветер.  
  
_Без меня_  
_Сейчас ты уплывешь_  
_Корабли_  
_Уходят на закат_  
_Дай руки твоей коснуться_  
  
За прошедшее с того вечера время они виделись еще трижды. И каждая встреча была для Эвы как глоток свежего воздуха. Она снова начала писать, возобновила постоянные прогулки и больше не выглядела так, что Кэролайн пыталась отвести ее к врачу.  
  
Они оба не могли сопротивляться притяжению, даже если это грозило разрушить их жизни. Приличия и условности отошли на второй план. Эва и Николас нуждались друг в друге, только будучи вместе они наконец смогли почувствовать себя живыми и теперь не собирались от этого отказываться.  
Эва провожала Николаса в плаванье, зная, что где бы он ни был, его сердце всегда будет принадлежать ей. И эта мысль будет придавать ей сил каждый день их разлуки. Ей придется научиться ждать, но она справится — или она не Эва Виллануэва.  
  
_Я здесь_  
_Останусь ждать тебя_  
_Корабли_  
_Уходят, чтоб вернуться_


End file.
